


And Love Me

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames





	And Love Me

“You sure?” Travis asks, fully aware of how Ivan’s thighs are trembling. He nuzzles at Ivan’s stomach, nipping at the softness just below his belly button. 

 

“Yeah. Please?” Ivan’s got one hand threaded in Travis’ hair, the other clinging to the bed sheets. His face is pink and Travis can feel how warm and wet he is already, dampness ghosting over Travis’ chest as he breathes. 

 

“Let me know if I do anything you don’t like.” Sliding down the bed further, Travis coaxes Ivan’s legs up so he can settle further between them. Ivan’s dick is hard, just long enough to rest comfortably in Travis’ mouth. He sucks lightly at it, flicking his tongue along the underside and earning a satisfying moan from Ivan. 

 

Travis has given head plenty, so he experiments with what previous partners have liked. Flicking his tongue too far down gets a sharp gasp and a quick shake of Ivan’s head; Travis moves his mouth back up, kissing Ivan’s thigh in apology before taking his cock back in his mouth. Humming makes Ivan arch, as does drawing his tongue in a slow circle around the tip. 

 

“Trav, please just -” 

 

Nudging his head up into Ivan’s hand, Travis coaxes him to set the pace. Ivan guides him into quick, steady bobs of his head, and Travis sucks gently as they move. He can feel it when Ivan pushes his hips up into the contact, spreading precome over Travis’ chin and mouth, and he can feel the jerk beneath his mouth when Ivan comes. Travis keeps blowing him until Ivan nudges him away, breathless and running his fingers absently through Travis’ hair. 

 

“Good?” he asks, swiping a hand over his mouth. 

 

Ivan laughs at that and throws an arm over his face in an attempt to hide his blush. “Yeah. Fuck.” 

 

Crawling back up his body, Travis nudges Ivan’s arm aside so he can kiss him, moaning softly when Ivan licks into his mouth. A strong hand wraps around his dick, a little dry but Ivan stops long enough to spill lube across his palm. He strokes Travis with a sure touch, thumbing just under the head when Travis groans aloud. Travis comes over Ivan’s fist and belly, mouth open as he pants against Ivan’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t fall on me,” Ivan grumbles, and Travis laughs as he flops over onto the bed next to him. He yelps in protest when Ivan swipes his dirty hand on Travis’ arm, wriggling away across the bed.

 

“Dick.” 

 

“It’s your come.” Ivan grins lazily at him, and Travis can’t resist rolling back toward him to steal another kiss. 

  
  



End file.
